As a light source, a light-emitting diode is widely used in various types of detecting instruments, such as skin condition detecting devices, because of its features of stable light emission and low power consumption. In general, when using a light source device for detection, the light is usually emitted to the to-be-detected surface, and the reflected light is detected to obtain information.
When detecting waveband lights with different wavelengths, the light source device is often configured with a plurality of light-emitting diodes capable of emitting lights with different wavelengths, and is configured to emit light to the to-be-detected surface according to the optical path design to perform detection.
However, the light has the characteristics of scattering and reflecting. When the scattered light or reflected light of different light falls within the detection range, the detection result is abnormal and it is difficult to complete the detection. In addition, in order to match the optical path design of a plurality of light-emitting diodes, the product size of the light source device is inevitably difficult to reduce, and the purpose of the lightening and thinning of the detecting instrument cannot be achieved, and it is also difficult to design a hand-held detecting instrument.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved multispectral light source device distinct from the prior art in order to solve the above drawbacks.